pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - June (Little Einsteins) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Movies Used *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan (1988) Footage (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (Chuck Jones Footage) *Horton Hears A Who? (1970) (20th Century Fox Footage) *Thumbelina (1994) (Disney Footage) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Tarzan (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Codename: Kids Next Door Footage *G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Spyro the Dragon Footage *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) (Rayman Footage) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola's version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) (MGM Footage) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Blue's Clues Footage *Adventure in Art *Blue Wants To Play a Game *Blue's News! *Magenta Comes Over *Pretend Time *Snack Time *The Trying Game *What Does Blue Need? *What Does Blue Want To Build? *What Does Blue Want To Make? *What Is Blue Afraid Of? (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Episodes 1-17 (Wacky Races) *Episodes 1-34 (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Episodes 1-17 Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Magic School Bus Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Digimon Footage *Digimon Films *Digimon (TV Series) (Sonic the Hedgehog Footage) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Dr. Seuss Footage *Horton Hears A Who! (1970) Rio Footage *Rio (2011) Smurfs Footage *Smurfs (1981) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill May #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and May Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Piratcre2tr.gif|Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee Rex (Toy Story).png|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Lost Boy 2 Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Lost Boy 3 Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lost Boy 4 Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Lost Boy 5 Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Lost Boy 6 Misty-0.png|Misty as Princess Tiger Lily Sylvester.png|Sylvester as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling DickDastardly.png|Dastardly as Pirate 1 Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Pirate 2 Zilly.gif|Zilly as Pirate 3 Klunk.gif|Klunk as Pirate 4 HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Pirate 5 Bully Brothers.jpg|Bully Brothers as Pirates 6 and 7 Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Pirate 8 Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Pirate 9 rayman_2_in_rayman_3.JPG|Robot Pirates as The Other Pirates Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Singing Pirate with Accordion Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Seagull Numbuh_2_as_Hippopotamus.jpg|Numbuh 2 as Hippopotamus Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png|Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder as Ape Family Knaarens.jpg|Knaarens as Rhinoceros char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid Annie-1.png|Annie as Other Red-Haired Mermaid Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle Screen_shot_2011-06-09_at_8.13.17_PM.png|Sylvia as The Indian Chief's Wife Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Brave Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Squaw Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother-in-Law Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Mr. Starkey (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia: *Ash Ketchum will be wearing a black shirt with orange strip, familiar button-up shirt for a sleeveless hoodie, his green gloves for black ones and a new cap, which is red, with a black circle, and a green rainbow, with green dot underneath throughout the entire movie. He will also have a white feather on his hat and will be carrying and using a light blue lightsaber, that will have a long light blue blade and will carry the ltsaberon01, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *May will be wearing a red nightgown with white frilly, ankle-length bloomers, black socks, yellow bedroom ballet slippers, and her signature red bandana with the Pokéball print throughout the entire movie. *Milo will be wearing a yellow nightshirt with matching leggings, purple socks, and beige slippers throughout the entire movie. *Max will be wearing dark blue footy pajamas with lighter blue lining at the collar, wrists, and down the front, light blue buttons, and smooth dark blue soles throughout the entire movie. *King Leodinas's lightsaber will be red, but will have a long red blade, just like Ash Ketchum's light blue lightsaber, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The pirates will have pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Robin Hood will be wearing Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Porky Pig will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Bugs Bunny will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Daffy Duck will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Christopher Robin will be wearing Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jeremy will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Dick Dastardly, Hooded Claw, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and the Robot-Pirates will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The three duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Blue will be wearing a black collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. *Sylvester will be wearing a red neckerchief, a dark blue t-shirt with a green skull on it, a black chain on his wrist, grey shorts, white socks with red stripes, and white shoes throughout the entire movie. *Sylvia will be wearing her purple bowtie, a green shirt with a green vest on it, a grey skirt, long stockings with red stripes, and white shoes throughout the entire movie. Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *All This Has Happened Before - Peter Pan (plays at London) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach get ready to go to a party) *Kirk vs Spock (Star Trek) (plays when Milo and Max Maple have a duel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time May Maple enters the nursery) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Blue enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays each time a boss is defeated) *Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Mario finds a map) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Princess Peach enters the nursery) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when an arguement begins in the nursery) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when everyone reacts to what Mario said) *Hold on tight! (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario ends up knocking everything over and hurts poor Blue) *End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Blue is hurt and has to be put outside) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when everyone is tucked in bed and Mario and Princess Peach prepare to leave) *Magic Hare Blower/Follow The Red Pirate Road (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach go to the party) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Mario realizes something that Princess Peach had said) *On the Rooftop/What's a Kiss?/Pertubed Pixie (Peter Pan) (plays when Ash enters the nursery, looks for his shadow, and meets Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Ash, May, Milo, and Max fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Season 2) (plays when Razorbeard's Lackey passes every pirate and goes to see King Leodinas) *Blast That Peter Pan/A Pirate's Life - Reprise (Peter Pan) (plays when King Leodinas tries to think of a plan to defeat Ash and when Tantor sings and finally shuts up) *The Legend Of The Croc/Double the Powder and Shorten the Fuse (plays when Rex appears and tries to attack King Leodinas and is sent packing by Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, when Admiral Razorbeard's gives his master a close shave, and when the crew decide to kill Ash and his friends) *Thomas's Branchline (Season 1) (plays when Ash and his friends arrive on a cloud and see Neverland) *Flying Lesson (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when Thumbelina helps Ash Ketchum's friends to the island) *Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when the Lost Boys try to kill Ash Ketchum's friends) *Giving Up (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys feel sorry) *Continuing (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys cheer up) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when Max, Milo, Robin Hood, Porky Pig, Bugs, Daffy, Christopher Robin, and Jeremy go off to fight the Indians) *Guardian in the Sky (Prelude) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Lost Boys make a plan) *Guardian in the Sky (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Teensies capture the Lost Boys) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Max, Milo, Robin Hood, Porky Pig, Bugs, Daffy, Christopher Robin, and Jeremy have been captured) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ash Ketchum and May Maple meet the females in their bikinis) *Forgotten Woods/The Carrot Henge Mystery (plays when King Leodinas, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, and Misty Waterflower go by) *Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan) (play each time Rex appears) *The Pirate Factory (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach go off to rescue Princess Rosalina) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (Prelude) (plays when King Koopa prepares to drown Princess Rosalina, when Mario is trying to play tricks, and when Mario thinks that he has defeated King Koopa on Skull Rock) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Koopa tries to stop Mario, but is no match for him) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a boss is defeated) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Ash and Leodinas fight) *The Iron Mountains (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ash Ketchum and May Maple save Misty Waterflower and bring her back to the village) *Plotting A Pixie's Plight (Peter Pan) (plays when King Leodinas is not well and gets better) *Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Leodinas tells Admiral Razorbeard's lackey to get Thumbelina) *Runaway Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey sets sail to find and kidnap Thumbelina) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where Ash, May, Max, Milo, and the other characters dance and when our heroes arrive at Mario's place) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays everyone is having a meeting in Mario's hiding place) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when May sings to The Lost Boys, Max, and Milo about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Quiet, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when everyone decides to have an adventure) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when everyone is captured) *The Elegant Captain Hook (Peter Pan) (plays when the pirates dance and release the boys) *A Little Surprise/Oh Tink/The Pen Or The Plank (Peter Pan) (plays when a bomb inside a present explodes, when Thumbelina helps Ash Ketchum to escape, and when May Maple falls of the ship and gets saved by Ash Ketchum) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *In Jano's Jaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rex chases King Leodinas and his guards away) *The Ending Part 2 - He's Alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ash Ketchum takes charge of the ship and flies it away) *Home Again/Mermaids, Pirates, and Indians/Finale (You Can Fly!) (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the ending) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Ash Ketchum *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as May Maple *Microsoft Sam as Milo *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) as Toad *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Thumbelina *Microsoft Mike (-10) as King Leodinas *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Rex *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Jeremy *Microsoft Sam as Robin Hood *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Christopher Robin *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Porky Pig *Microsoft Mary as Misty Waterflower *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Sylvester *Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) as Blue *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Mario *Radar Overseer Beulah as Princess Peach *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator *Speakonia Voices as Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Gargamel *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Ash Ketchum *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as May Maple *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Milo *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Max Maple *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Thumbelina *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as King Leodinas *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Rex *Diego Loquendo V1 as Jeremy *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Robin Hood *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Porky Pig *Juan Loquendo V1 as Christopher Robin *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Misty Waterflower *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Sylvester *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Blue *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Princess Peach *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Mario *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator *Loquendo Voices as Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Gargamel *and more Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies